Happy birthday, Lillian!
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: A nice Lilly / Oliver - story.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana.**

**Author's note: I hope you'll enjoy this nice Lilly / Oliver story. may the God bless Lilly!**

* * *

><p><strong>Happy birthday, Lillian!<strong>

**It's a beautiful summer-day in Malibu and Lilly Truscott eats a hamburger at what used to be Rico's Surf-Shack, but is now known as Ronald's Beach Shop. Today is Saturday and it's Lilly's birthday. Today she's turning 45.**

"So...today's the big day, Lilly?" says Duncan McPatrick who works at Ronald's Beach Shop.

"Yeah! I turn 45 today. Weird, eh? Me? 45 years old...?" says Lilly with a smile.

"True! You do not look that old, Lilly!" says Duncan.

"Thanks, Duncan!" says Lilly as she pay for her burger and walk down to the water.

"Hi, Lils! Happy birthday!" says Miley Ray Stewart as she walk up behind Lilly.

"Oh! Hi, Miley!" says Lilly as she spin around to face her best friend.

"Happy birthday, Lillian!" says Miley as she open her bag and give Lilly a pink Q-Phone, a new type of cell phone.

"Wow! The Q-Phone!" says a happy Lilly. "These aren't avaliable yet! How did you...?"

"As a former superstar I have access to certain stuff!" says Miley with a smile.

"Thanks, Miley!" says Lilly.

"Ya like it, Lils?" says Miley.

"Of course I do! This is the best phone ever! I could never buy one myself and you know that I want one!" says Lilly.

"I'm happy that ya like it, Lilly!" says Miley.

"Thank you _**so **_much!" says Lilly as she give Miley a hug.

"My pleasure!" says Miley. "You told me how much you wanted that phone and I knew I could get one for ya so, I thought...why not?"

"What about you?" says Lilly.

"I have one too!" says Miley as she pull out a black Q-Phone from the pocket of her jeans.

"So, Lilly..." says Miley. "There's gonna be a birthday-dinner at your place tonight or are ya gonna spend the night doin' something sexy with Ollie?"

"Sorry..." says Lilly. "No big birthday-stuff this year! Oliver and I are gonna do something. I don't know what exactly..."

"What do you mean that you don't know?" says Miley confused.

"Oliver said that it would be a surprise. That's why I need to stay away from the house all day while he prepare his big surprise." says Lilly.

"Then come over to my house for a while. John's with a sick friend in Chicago and Jennie's gonna spend the day with Katie so I'm free to be with ya while Ollie work on his surprise-thing." says Miley.

"Okey!" says Lilly.

A few minutes later at Miley's house, the two friends look at old photos on Miley's computer.

"Aaww! That was so much fun!" says Lilly when she see a photo of her and Miley at the big Hannah Montana goodbye-concert all those years ago. Miley's wearing a nice red dress and Lilly's wearing a cool blue dress.

"Yeah! That was very fun!" says Miley.

"You were so cute that day, Miley!" says Lilly.

"Oh, so were you, Lillian!" says Miley.

"That was a day to remember!" says Lilly.

"True! All the people I love was there! You, Oliver, dad, Aunt Dolly and everyone else." says Miley.

"And your old pre-school teacher. What was her name again?" says Lilly.

"Samantha McLeod!" says Miley.

"Yeah, her!" says Lilly. "She was very nice!"

"She was an awesome teacher and a very nice woman." says Miley. "I miss her."

Lilly grab her new Q-Phone. "Miley, how do I send a txt-message on this thing?" says Lilly.

"Like this!" says Miley and sends a txt to Lilly with her own Q-Phone.

"Thanks, Miley! You're lifesaver!" says Lilly.

Lilly sends a txt to her husband. "Ollie, can I come home now? Love from your Lilly-Pop."

Only 10 seconds later she get a txt from Oliver. It says: "Not ready yet, Lilly... Give me one more hour. I love you! Love from your Ollie-Pop."

"Lilly, ya know that you can pay for your drinks with that phone at any pub in North America, right?" says Miley.

"Yeah! That's so cool, Miley!" says Lilly.

"I did that last night. Works like a charm!" says Miley.

About an hour later Lilly step through the front door of her and Oliver's house.

"Happy birthday, Lillian!" says Oliver, who's wearing a black tuxedo.

"Hi, Ollie!" says Lilly in a soft voice with a smile on her face.

"Hi, baby!" says Oliver. He take his wife's hand and lead her into another room.

The room is dark. The only light is a candle on the round table in the middle of the room. On that table is a nice very adult romantic dinner for two and a bottle of Lilly's favorite wine. From the stereo a soft sensual song can be heard and on Lilly's chair is a gift-box wrapped in gold foil-paper.

"Aaww! This is so romantic, Oliver!" says Lilly as a small happy tear fall from her face.

"I knew you'd like it, Lillian!" says Oliver. "Now, open your gift."

Lilly opens her gift to find a custom-made silver necklace with pink and blue stones.

"It's beautiful, Oliver!" says Lilly as she give Oliver a hug.

"Let's see how you look in it..." says Oliver as he put the necklace on Lilly.

"How do I look?" says Lilly with a sexy smile.

"Very sexy and like a true woman!" says Oliver as he look straight into his wife's cute eyes.

"Yeah!" says Lilly as she start to giggle.

"Now my beautiful wife, shall we eat?" says Oliver.

"I'd like that my handsome man!" says Lilly.

Oliver and Lilly take their seats at the table and start to eat.

"This taste so good, Ollie! Who made this food...?" says Lilly.

"I did, Llly!" says Oliver.

"Wow! I didn't know you're such a master in the kitchen, Ollie-Pop!" says Lilly surprised.

"I'm a treasure-box of skills, Lilly!" says Oliver.

"And I love that about you!" says Lilly.

"I know!" says Oliver.

Half an hour later.

"Oh, I almost forgot..." says Oliver. "Here!" Oliver give Lilly a second gift-box. This one is wrapped in bright pink paper. "It's from Miranda."

"Do you know what it is?" says Lilly.

"No, she didn't tell me. She just gave it to me before she left and told me to give it to ya, Lilly."

Lilly opens the gift. It is a small shield made of silver with a text engraved on it. "To Lillian Truscott. The best mom ever!"

"Wow! It's beautiful, Lilly!" says Oliver.

"Yeah, it is!" says Lilly.

"Did Miley give you something?" says Oliver with a smile.

"You knew?" says Lilly.

"Yeah! She told me yesterday." says Oliver.

"I really like it, Ollie! A pink Q-Phone!" says Lilly. Lilly pull out her new phone and take a picture of Oliver.

"Send me that picture, Lils!" says Oliver with a smile.

"Okey!" Lilly sends the picture to Oliver's phone.

"Lillian Anne Truscott / Oken, may I dance with you?" says Oliver.

"I'd love that, Oliver Oscar Oken!" says Lilly.

Oliver walk over to the stereo and put on a soft romantic song by Radiohead, Lilly's favorite band.

Lilly and Oliver start to dance along to the music.

"I haven't heard this song in years!" says a happy Lilly.

"Really? Isn't Radiohead your favorite band, Lilly?" says Oliver.

"Yeah, but I don't listen to them that much anymore..." says Lilly. "They retired after their last tour 9 and a half years ago."

"I love you, Lillian!" says Oliver.

"I love you, Oliver!" says Lilly.

Oliver and Lilly stop dancing and start to make out on the couch.

"You're a very sexy woman, Lils!" says Oliver.

"And you're a true macho-man, Ollie!" says Lilly.

Lilly feel like the most happy woman in the entire world.

"Let's go upstairs, Ollie!" says Lilly in a soft sexy voice.

"Of course, baby!" says Oliver in a deep manly voice.

Oliver and Lilly run upstairs to their bedroom.

"Make love to me!" says Lilly as she pull off her jeans and top.

"Sure, Lillian!" says Oliver with a smile as he take off his clothes.

"I love you, Oliver! This is a perfect birthday!"

"Happy birthday, Lillian!"

Lilly and Oliver make love as the moon shine upon them from the window.

**The End.**


End file.
